


"The end of the line, right?" (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, Implied Slash, Like, M/M, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, blink and you'll miss - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Directly after they left Tony.





	"The end of the line, right?" (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> originally wasn't gonna post this, but realised it might be good to, since i haven't posted in a while. i know it short - it was originally going to stay between my two friends and i, but apparently not lmao
> 
> inspired completely by the fact that i don't see enough cw things with 'end of the line' and i wanted to change it
> 
> title is lame but i didn't grab a song for it bc i woke up five minutes ago and am ready to pass out yet again

Steve felt almost weightless in the weirdest way imaginable, and he knew Bucky did too but for all different reasons, shifting every now and again in his seat and wincing at his left shoulder. Neither had spoken a word since boarding the jet, the one T'Challa was flying further down the ship.

"You're an idiot," Bucky mumbled at last, when Steve truly felt his thumping head take over and nearly numb his mind to a sleep that would've been restless.

"Good to know you still think that after seventy years," Steve chewed back, but he was shifting his feet, nervous for what was really on Bucky's mind. Taking a glance over, Steve could see the pure disaster in his eyes, the way his eyelids were sunken and his lips were down. Steve hadn't seen this look in a very long time, and he never wanted to see it again.

"Buck-"

"You gave everything up," Bucky bit out, closing his eyes and letting his head roll back onto the headrest. He looked as tired as Steve felt. "You lost- you lost your friends, your life, you lost your fucking Captaincy."

"Of course I-"

Bucky stood abruptly then, not even getting out his point that he looked ready to yell when he swayed, unused to the unbalance between his arms now. Steve stood with him, more slowly, and held his waist, looking Bucky dead in the eyes. Bucky looked back and Steve had wanted to take him into his arms right then, rock them back and forth and whisper how everything would be okay eventually.

"You gave up your shield for me."

Steve just smiled, was suddenly holding Bucky's rough cheeks. "I'd give up the entire world for you, Bucky. It's always going to be for you, right from my heart. Captain America means nothing to me when you're here."

"We're-"

"I know," Steve pulled him gently, not forcing Bucky to move, but he tried his best to envelope Steve anyway, who hugged Bucky enough for the both of them. Steve wanted to speak the entire English language if it meant getting his words across, but nothing came out other than- "The end of the line, right?"

"The end of the line," Bucky choked back.


End file.
